Magic Carpet
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: It’s days like this that make Talon wonder why she’s dating that girl…then again, seems like Ebon has his doubts on Shiv.


Summary: It's days like this that make Talon wonder why she's dating that girl…then again, seems like Ebon has his doubts on Shiv.

Psycho Chan's Note: Twitter Chan and I were just talking about this and thought it was just funny…so I typed this up. I don't really have much for words. I am so happy though, I have a sweater that's kind of like Virgil's. it's dark blue however but it does have orange lines but the number 55 instead of 5...god I'm sad…I'm happy anyway. It's all warm and toasty which works for the damn snow we've got. Twitter Chan has no school. I've got all day with herXD

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or it's characters. The only thing I own is Tammy. And I'm damn proud of it.

Magic Carpet

In a way, Talon was a little relieved that Tammy was gone for the weekend. That girl was so tiring some days…most days. With all the junk food Shiv and her eat it's really no wonder. However, the red head had to leave for family business, something to do with her brother and their mother and some court hearing. Tammy didn't say and Talon didn't ask.

While laying in her bed, the Latina girl heard the phone ring but didn't bother answering it. Ebon was very specific. He had told them that because it was his house and that they were only 'guests' until he found a place after winter, they were not allowed to answer the phone. Ever. Shiv had made that mistake, getting a firm smack. Shiv had thought that was his punishment until later that night when the shadow man refused to let the younger man into his bed. Even kicked him out of his room.

So they learned not to answer the phone. 'It brings cold misery' Shiv had told them.

There were footsteps leading up to the room that Talon was allowed to inhabit for the time being. "Talon." Ebon's firm voice caught the girl's attention. "Phone's for you."

"O-oh." Confused, the brunette gets to her feet and grasps the cordless phone.

"It's your dimwit." Ebon informs before leaving the younger metahuman. "Don't make it too long."

"Got it Ebon." Talon sets the phone next to her ear. "Tamm-"

"Hey Talon!"

Quickly, the bird girl is almost forced to yank the loud object away from her ear. Recovering, Talon shoos away the few feathers lingering in the air in front of her. "Hey Tammy" she tries again. "How are you?"

"I'm doin' pretty good." The other girl's phone is just as loud as before. Talon thought about turning it down but figured that even if she muted it she'd still hear her girlfriend. "Francis was arrested twice today. It was really funny."

"What do you mean he got arrested twice?" Talon had to admit she was amused by that fact.

There was a giggle on the other end, then a man's voice, obviously HotStreak and obviously angry. "He was taken away during his court hearing and shortly after he was released."

"What for?"

"Violenc-" Tammy was cut off by an abrupt laughter and an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"Tammy?" Nothing. "Tammy? Are you still th-"

"Yeah. I'm still here." The girl calms down. "Anyway, I heard the boss man. Said to keep it short. Just called to say I miss you a lot."

A small smile finds it's way on Talon's face. "Yeah. I miss you too."

"Yeah. Too bad I don't have a magic carpet…" Talon had to pause in her thinking for a moment.

"A magic…carpet? What are you talking about?"

"A magic carpet. You know, carpets that fly."

"I know what a magic carpet is." Agitated, Talon leans on the door.

"If I had a magic carpet then I could fly over to you in like…seventy minutes."

"…" Talon could not believe she was going to stoop to Tammy's level. "Where did you get seventy minutes from? You live across town. It's a half hour drive."

"Well if I go too fast I'll fall off." Tammy didn't really have to think about it. It was almost as if she had thought about this before. She probably has. "If I go too fast I'll fall off and hit the ground. I've hit the ground before. It hurts. And I wasn't goin' as fast as a magic carpet can go." Tammy continues her rant. "It's like Pegasuses. They can fly as fast at the wind but don't or else their rider will fly off. You know how weird it'd look for Greek people to be walking around and just have a person splat right in front of them? Pretty damn weird cuz there'd be organs and guts and tons of blood."

Talon just stood there.

"That's why when you ride magic carpets or a Pegasus you go slowly. You'll live……Talon? You there? Are you still there Talon? Talo-"

_-Click-_

Talon had enough, so she hung up. "That girl…was dropped one too many times as a baby…" Making her way back to the living room where Ebon was, Talon placed the phone back on it's charger. "The hell's wrong with her?"

"What'd the twit want?" Ebon asked without looking away from reading his book.

"She wants a magic carpet so she can come here but she'd be careful about going too fast or she'd fall off and she doesn't want that." That made the shadow man look up from his book, casting the avian girl a look. That look he gives Shiv, that 'what-the-fuck?' look.

"Of course she did." The man snickers to himself. Talon was not impressed.

"Hey Ebon!" Both metahumans look over to the location of Shiv's voice, who was in a different room. "Do you have any magic carpets!? Tammy wants to borrow one!"

Ebon's snicker stops abruptly, with Talon starting her own. "Yes Shiv. They're in the basement, second shelf to the right in the back room." He stated flatly, really not impressed.

"Thanks!"

Just as Talon was about to say something, Ebon stopped her. "Don't say a damn thing Talon. You're datin' a complete ditz too."

And with that, Talon returns to her room and Ebon picks up his book.


End file.
